Ian Rotten
|death_date = |death_place= |birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland |resides=Louisville, Kentucky |billed=Newcastle upon Tyne |trainer=Axl Rotten |debut=August 10, 1990 |retired=December 7, 2007 |}} '''John Williams' (June 1, 1969) is an American professional wrestler better known as Ian Rotten. He has wrestled in GWF, ECW, and his own IWA: Mid-South. He currently competes for Mid-South and other promotions on the Independent circuit, including Juggalo Championship Wrestling, where he is known as Ian Bloody. Career After becoming a fan of Dusty Rhodes and Superstar Billy Graham while growing up in Florida, John Williams began his career as Johnny Lawler, the kayfabe illegitimate son of Jerry "The King" Lawler. However, after heat from Jerry Lawler, and a short stint as hockey gimmick Zach Blades, Williams went to wrestle for Skandor Akbar in the Global Wrestling Federation. Akbar wasn't a fan of the Zach Blades gimmick, and after Brian Knighton suggested they become "brothers", they became Ian and Axl Rotten, the Bad Breed. The Bad Breed would go on to defeat the Texas Mustangs (Bobby Duncum, Jr. & Johnny Hawk) for the GWF Tag Team Championship in January 1993. The Bad Breed entered Extreme Championship Wrestling together in 1993, and after feuding for a number of months, they lost a tag match against The Public Enemy, where the losing team could never team up again. This led to what was probably ECW's bloodiest ever feud, during the first six months of 1995, where Ian and Axl Rotten engaged in a number of violent gimmick matches, culminating in a Taipei Death Match, which saw both men tape their fists, and then glue broken glass onto their taped fists. Ian left ECW in late 1995 over pay disputes, and moved to Kentucky to be with his wife and started a wrestling hotline. Ian found that many fans were calling in to complain about the "old fashioned" style of wrestling they were seeing at the local USWA shows run by Jerry Lawler and Jeff Jarrett, and, realising there was a demand for the more violent ECW-style product, started the IWA Mid-South promotion in early 1997. Throughout the next ten years, Ian would be involved in many of the most violent matches that IWA Mid-South held, as well as wrestling for Combat Zone Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Unplugged, Chikara and many others, as well as making an appearance at the Hardcore Homecoming shows in 2005, including the Taipei Death 2 rematch against Axl Rotten. Rotten wrestled his retirement match at IWA Mid-South's 499th event, against "his best trainee" Mickie Knuckles, in Plainfield, Indiana on December 7, 2007. However, he has since broke that retirement twice, wrestling for JCW and Combat Zone Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Rotten Rush'' (Double underhook DDT) **''Career Killer'' (Diving elbow drop) **''This Is Gonna Hurt'' (Chair shot) **Sambo suplex **Falling chokebomb **Brainbuster **Corkscrew elbow smash **Head vice **Snap suplex **Pumphandle slam *'Nicknames' **The Undisputed King Of Hardcore *''The Beautiful People'' by Marilyn Manson *''When I'm Gone'' by Three Doors Down *''Bring the Noise by Public Enemy'' Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Axl Rotten *'Independent Wrestling Association Deep South' :*IWA Deep South Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mickie Knuckles *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (9 times) :*IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Axl Rotten twice, with Cash Flo, Tarek The Great and Mad Man Pondo once :*IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch (2 times) 1997 and 2001 *'Mid-American Wrestling' :*MAW World Heavyweight Championship (8 times) :*MAW Hardcore Cup Winner (2 times - 2001 and 2003) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Blaze *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Hardcore Championship *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*wXw Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year - 1995 (Axl Rotten vs. Ian Rotten) External links * Profile *Interview with Ian Rotten by In Your Head *Interview with Ian Rotten by Genickbruch.com *ProWrestlingPress.com Interview with Ian Rotten *Ian Rotten profile at Online World of Wrestling *Global Wrestling Federation Tag Team history *WXW title histories *Pro Wrestling Unplugged title histories *MAW title histories Category:American wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:1990 debuts Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bad 2 The Bone Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Independent Wrestling World alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:DeathGrip Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers